Case of the Silver Bullet
by S Spade
Summary: Tracer Bullet, PI is hired on his most dangerous mission, weaved in murder, treachery, and robbery.
1. The Case

the begining

Disclaimer: Waterson made these characters, I don't own them 

-

Bang! Bang! Bang! Alex, Brittany, and Madi were shooting at me for discovering their illegal trade ring. I pulled out a friend close to my heart, above and just to the left of it. My .45 went bang back, and Madi fell. I ducked in the alley, and they ran past me. I fired steeped out and ordered them to surrender. Brit aimed at me, but I fired first. The police finally showed up, and arrest Alex, the ringmaster.

I went back to my office, and called Buick Rivera for my money. I'm Tracer Bullet, and I'm a private eye. Says so on my door. Not a pretty job, but it pays the bills. Especially Bill, my bartender and Bill, my bookie. 

As I was about to leave, my phone rang. I dived after it. My secretary, Nancy, had the day off. "Hello?" I said. It was a dame, as usual.

"Tracer Bullet? I want to hire you. My diamond, the Silver Bullet, has been stolen. I want you to find it."

I agreed. She agreed to meet me in the morning. When the light broke through the windows, there was a knock at the door. I recognized the dame as Miss Zipororah Levine, part heiress of Maxamillion's investment firm.

"I suppose you wonder why I haven't gone after the police?"

"No, but I have a pretty good idea." 

"Listen, I was taking to the museum at 9:54. I was on the corner of Grant and Andrea when I was jumped. They didn't hurt me they just stole it. Do you need any more information?"

"No, I have enough to go on."

I walked down there, looking for people to interview. My first stop was the museum. I asked for the curator.

"I hear that Miss Levin came down here, about a diamond?"

"Yes," she said. "She wanted me to appraise something, but she didn't show up."

"It was the Silver Bullet, and she said it was stolen."

"Sorry, I don't know anything about a robbery. I'll call you if I hear anything, Tracer. Oh, here's a picture. It was taken when it was an exhibit."

"Thank you, Irma."

I walked out. I figured the next place to stop was Name Your Price, a pawnshop that was involved in the Alex and Jade Dragon mess. I saw a man walk in with a big piece of jewelry. I thought it looked familiar.I looked at the picture. Yep, I was the same diamond.

"Freeze Scum ball!" I yelled at him whilst I pulled my gun out. "Where'd you get the diamond?"

"I bought it fair and square!"

I put my gun down, and walked up to him and question him.

-To be continued-


	2. The Dealer

Questions

Disclaimer: Tracer Bullet is used ficticously here 

"Where'd you get that diamond?" I asked the man. 

"I bought it from Neiman Debar, a jewel dealer. I paid 5000; I know it's worth more. That's why I came here. I had no idea it was hot."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He has an office on the corner of Calvin and Hobbes. I imagine he would be there."

I walked through the dusty streets. I saw the building and went in. I found the office and went in.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I have a question about a diamond."I slipped him the picture. "Where can I find it?"

"I already sold it. To John Cretin."

"I thought it was owned by the Levin's."

"It was. I bought it from them."

"Word on the street says it's hot."

"What do you want, Buck?"

"My name's Bullet."

"You're Tracer Bullet, the private eye, aren't you?"

"So they say."

"Get out!"

"My concise and my pocket book won't let me."

The thug snapped his fingers. I heard a rustling behind me. 3 brutes with Tommy guns were behind me. Being on floor 2, I dove through the window.

-To be continued-


	3. The Bookstore

Disclaimer: Tracer is copyrighted, and not by me

Disclaimer: Tracer is copyrighted, and not by me.

I ran across the alley. The thugs missed me. I decided that a safe place to go was the police. 

'So, Debar then signaled those guys?'

'Yeah, Beck.' She glared at me. ' –Y.'

'We suspected that he was involved with Alex's gang. I guess this clinches it.'

'Aw man. I just plugged those two, and sent the other one up.'

'I suppose I should warn you: Brit escaped.'

'Great. Just great.' I left, and foolishly declined police help. I wanted my mind off the case for a bit, and I went into the local bookstore. It seemed safe. Then the costumers and staff, except for 5 brutes working for Brit, left and a gunshot fired, within 8 seconds of each other. I pulled out my friend.

A squeaky wheel came from behind me. I turned, and saw Brit herself and the 3 thugs/workers I met before.

'We met again. This time, it'll be the last.'

'Can't we talk this over?' The thugs aimed their Tommy guns at me. 'Last request?'

'All right. If you'll go quietly then. What you want?'

'Smoke and rum.' I was raking my mind for ways to escape. I finally thought of a conceivable one, and tried it.


End file.
